Severus Snapes Weihnachtsmärchen
by Angie Snape D
Summary: Es ist Weihnachten... und jeder glaubt zu wissen, dass der Tränkemeister diesen Tag griesgrämig und mit verbissener Miene ganz tief im letzen Winkel seines Kerkers verbringt.


**Severus Snapes Weihnachtsmärchen**

Es ist Weihnachten. Du hockst griesgrämig und mit verbissener Miene ganz tief im letzen Winkel deines Kerkers und wartest, bis diese nervenaufreibende, glitzernde Zeit endlich vorbei ist… das jedenfalls ist die Meinung der meisten Bewohner im Schloss.

Warum sich dieses Gerücht so hartnäckig hält, weißt du allerdings auch nicht. Mutierst du gleich zum Weihnachtsmuffel, nur weil du nicht mit Glöckchen im Haar und breit grinsend durchs Schloss läufst? Bist du ein Weihnachtshasser, weil dir diese immer wiederkehrenden süßen Töne auf die Nerven gehen? Oder weil du jedes Jahr aufs Neue Sybills Aufforderungen zum Tanz erfolgreich ignorierst?

Nein, du magst Weihnachten… nur eben auf eine ganz andere Art. Und im Kerker hockst du auch nicht. Du befindest dich an dem Ort, wo für dich alles begann…

Nichts hat sich in den letzten Jahren hier verändert. Du drehst dich einmal im Kreis und fühlst sofort als wärest du nie fort gewesen, auch wenn du dieses Haus lediglich ein einziges Mal im Jahr betrittst… nämlich nur am Weihnachtstag.

Noch ist die kleine Feuerstelle in der Küche kalt, doch schnell hast du ein paar trockene Scheite hinein gelegt. Deinen Zauberstab wirst du heute nicht benutzen, das durftest du hier ohnehin nie. Und doch erfüllt dich dieser bescheidene Raum mit unendlicher Magie.

Ein Ratsch über die raue Fläche der Streichholzschachtel genügt und schon vollführen kleine knisternde Flämmchen einen wahren Freudentanz, als sie sich über das Holz hermachen. Ein paar Augenblicke später und sie beginnen kräftig zu lodern und eine wohlige Wärme erreicht dein Herz… wie vor langer langer Zeit.

Ein Blick nach oben an die Decke oben und du spürst, wie sich dein Puls schlagartig erhöht. Über dir hängt ein kleiner kupferner Kessel. Und er ist der Grund, warum du jedes Jahr an Weihnachten an diesen Ort zurück kehrst.

Vorsichtig, als könnte er kaputt gehen, nimmst du den Kessel vom Haken. Dabei könnte er schlimmer gar nicht aussehen. Er ist stark verbeult und der Boden scheint schon ziemlich dünn. Doch um nichts in der Welt würdest du ihn gegen einen neuen eintauschen.

Beinahe zärtlich streichen deine Finger über das warme Metall… und da sind sie wieder, die Erinnerungen.

Wann genau es begann weißt du nicht mehr. Aber du hast schon als kleiner Junge deine besondere Liebe für das Brauen entdeckt. Oft hast du deiner Mutter zugesehen, wie sie heimlich einen einfachen Medizin-Trank braute, und ebenso so oft kam dir der Gedanke, dass man ihn doch verändern könnte, damit er seine Wirksamkeit verbesserte. Natürlich durfte dein Vater nichts davon wissen. Er hätte dich so lange verprügelt, bis dir diese Liebe vergangen wäre. Brauen war Hexerei. Doch deine Mutter… sie hat dich verstanden.

Du warst sechs, als du diesen Kessel zu Weihnachten bekommen hast. An den Weihnachtsmann zu glauben hattest du schon sehr früh aufgegeben, weil er dir nie das geschenkt hat, was auf deinem Wunschzettel stand. Doch an diesem Weihnachtsmorgen warst du dir über dessen Nichtvorhandensein gar nicht mehr so sicher.

So schnell dich deine Beine trugen, bist du zu deinen Eltern gelaufen, um die wundervolle Gabe zu zeigen. Doch erst einige Augenblicke später hast du verstanden, warum dir deine Mutter den Kessel entriss und spontan meinte, der Weihnachtsmann hätte sich vertan, der Kochtopf wäre ihr Geschenk.

Heimlich dann, wenn dein Vater nicht im Hause war, hast du an dieser kleinen Feuerstelle gestanden und deine ersten Tränke gebraut. Und vom ersten Augenblick an wusstest du… diese Liebe würde dich dein ganzes Leben begleiten.

Ein leises Knistern der Flammen reißt dich aus deinen Erinnerungen und du stellst fest, dass du lächelst. Und dieses Lächeln erstirbt auch nicht, als du das zweite Utensil neben den Kessel legst.

Es ist ein magisches Messer aus massivem Silber. Seine Klinge ist so fein und scharf geschliffen, dass selbst du dich vorsehen musst, dich nicht zu verletzen. Du wiegst es liebevoll in deiner Hand und betrachtest das feine Muster, bis der Schein des Feuers sich in ihm widerspiegelt und dein Antlitz erhellt. Und wieder wandern deine Gedanken zurück in die Vergangenheit.

Lucius hatte es dir einst geschenkt, als du das erste Weihnachtsfest als Patenonkel auf Malfoy-Manor verbrachtest. Du hattest dich lange geweigert, meintest, an so einem Tag nicht stören zu wollen. Doch Lucius und Narcissa bestanden darauf und begründeten es damit, dass du deine Pflicht als Dracos Patenonkel zu erfüllen hättest. Eine lächerliche Begründung, aber du hast sie gern angenommen. Es war ein wundervolles Weihnachtsfest, das sich viele Jahre wiederholte.

Das Feuer hat mittlerweile die Scheite soweit aufgezehrt, dass nur noch eine kleine Flamme lodert. Genau die richtige Temperatur, um mit dem Brauen zu beginnen. Du merkst gar nicht, wie darüber die Zeit langsam verrinnt und du immer noch lächelst.

Ein zarter, kaum wahrnehmbarer Luftzug weht plötzlich zu dir herüber und dein Lächeln verblasst. Deine linke Augenbraue wandert in schwindelnde Höhe und du fragst dich, wer es wagen würde, sich ungefragt dir und diesem Ort zu nähern. Und noch ehe du dich umdrehst, zieht ein dir wohl bekannter Duft in deine Nase… Zitronenbonbons.

Ein Gefühl, das du nicht beschreiben kannst, durchströmt deinen Körper. Du kannst für einen Bruchteil der Sekunde nicht mehr unterscheiden, ob es ein gutes oder schlechtes Gefühl ist. Doch die Realität kehrt schnell zurück.

In einer fließenden Drehung und mit zwei großen Schritten hast du die Tür erreicht und baust dich eindrucksvoll vor dem Eindringling auf. Dieser ist so erschrocken, dass ihm nur ein leises Quieken entweicht. Doch das hindert dich nicht daran, deine Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen zu verengen und ihn böse anzublicken.

Als dann dieser Eindringling jedoch die bodenlose Frechheit begeht, dich mit zur Seite gelegtem Kopf ganz unschuldig anzulächeln, kannst auch du nicht mehr an dich halten und deine aufgesetzte böse Fassade beginnt augenblicklich zu bröckeln.

Zwei Arme recken sich dir entgegen und du hebst den kleinen Kerl hoch um ihn ganz fest an dich zu drücken. Seine von Zitronenbonbons klebrigen Lippen schmatzen dir einen Kuss auf die Wange und leider kannst du es nicht verhindern, dass sich dein Gesicht ein klein wenig verzieht. Dir kommt sofort in den Sinn, dass du mit der Mutter dieses Kindes ein ernstes Wort sprechen musst. Zitronenbonbons… sind schlecht für die Zähne und sie erinnern dich… Ach, denkst du sofort, in Maßen gegessen, sind sie bestimmt nicht schädlich.

Mit deinem Sohn auf dem Arm gehst du zu der Feuerstelle, über dem dein alter zerbeulter Kupferkessel hängt. Der Trank darin ist längst fertig und die Augen des Kleinen leuchten im Schein der letzten Glut. Es ist das erste Mal, dass du diesen Kessel für ein derartiges Gebräu missbraucht hast, aber Hermine hatte dich letztendlich doch davon überzeugen können, einen Schokoladentrank zu brauen. Euer beider geliebter Ingwertee wäre schließlich nichts für ein zweijähriges Kind.

Was hattest du einem solchen Argument schon entgegen zu setzen? Kannst du deiner kleinen Familie überhaupt etwas abschlagen? Du musst nur in die haselnussbraunen Augen deiner Frau oder deines Sohnes blicken und schon schmilzt du selbst… so wie die Schokolade, die du gerade verwendet hast.

Mit deinem Sohn auf dem Arm und dem kleinen Kessel in der anderen Hand verlässt du die kleine Küche und gehst langsam hinüber ins Wohnzimmer. Du bist unendlich glücklich, dass Hermine dir diesen heimlichen Wunsch jedes Jahr aufs Neue erfüllt und gemeinsam mit dir den Weihnachtsabend in deinem alten Zuhause verbringt… hier, wo du für einige wenige Augenblicke deiner Kindheit glücklich warst.

**ENDE**


End file.
